The Thunderstorm Niley OneShot
by JewlesxxD92
Summary: A small one-shot about a dying, lover :  Niley Love!


Miley woke up to the loud crash of thunder outside. The lightning that flashed across the sky lit up her bedroom. She sat up slowly pushing her blankets off of her small frame. She stood up, and walked over to the window, Miley watched the rain fall, the tree branches sway and break in the wind, things like this usually relaxed her. But not this time.

The last thunderstorm that hit the small town took her best friends life, who also happen to be the love of her life. . . she never got the chance to tell him. She remembered that night like it was yesterday.

...  
"Nick, please stay! It's raining and you shouldn't be driving!" Miley pleaded, as she rolled onto her stomach to look at him. "Please?"

"Sorry Mi! You know the rules my mom has. I'm not allowed to stay out past 12!" He chuckled. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Oh no, your calling me when you get to the red light down the road, then the light before the Kwik Mart, AND the stop sign before you get to your dirt road."

"Okay mom!" Nick teased, and grabbed his jacket. "Before I leave, I wanna tell you something."

"What?" She asked curiously, and looked over her shoulder.

Nick stood up from the bed and walked to the foot of it where, Miley was laying down at. He leaned down coming face to face with her.

"Nick?"

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Do you love me?" Miley asked, she didn't know where the question came from but looking into his eyes. . made her seem more confident.

Softly smiling Nick brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. But before he could answer her question the Halloween theme song began blaring throughout her bedroom. "You know that sound. . mother is calling." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he stood up and walked over to the door.

Nick stopped as he turned the door knob and opened the door. He turned around. "Hey Miles, since you asked. I love you more than life itself." He smiled at the blush that formed on her cheeks before he walked out. . .  
...

Miley, never got a call from him. She never got to see him again, after that night. She felt like her life was over when Nick's older brother Joe woke her mother up and told her what happened. And shortly after that, he was walking into her room. . . she remembered how red his eyes were and how he had to restrain her from hitting and yelling, he held her as she cried.

As another crash of thunder rumbled outside it brought Miley back from the memories. She sniffled, and glanced over at the clock. It was only a little after midnight, she walked over and grabbed her phone.

Miley placed her phone down on the counter in the bathroom, she opened up her medicine cabinet. Her eyes felt like they could have burned a hole in the bottle in front of her. Every night she would stare at that bottle, but never found the need to pick it up. . except tonight. A stormy night only brought the urge of her wanting the pain to be gone. Even if that meant she had to die.

Miley's hand wrapped tightly around the bottle, she slowly unscrewed the white top off and threw it to the floor. Nick face flashed threw her mind as she turned the faucet on and filled up a cup of water. His smile, his eyes, the small freckles he had on his face. Miley flinched when another rumble of thunder was heard, it was louder than the last one.

Miley closed her eyes, when she picked up the bottle that held an unknown amount of pills in it. She dumped a few in the palm of her hand, she first stared at them before she brought them up to her mouth, she picked up the cup and washed them down. She did this till the bottle was more than half empty.

Dropping the empty cup into the sink she picked up her cell phone, and scrolled down her contacts. She brought the phone to her ear when she found his name, and slid down the bathroom wall as it continued to ring.

"Hello, Miley? What's wrong why are you calling me this late?" Just the sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes. "Joey, I can't do it anymore!" She spoke through her small whimpers.

"What you mean?" He asked. "I'm sorry!" Miley whispered, and hung up.

Miley sat there in her bathroom till her eyelids began to droop. She heard the rain, the tree branches scratch against the roof, and the loud crashes of thunder outside. Miley, silently apologized to God for this sin she is committing. All she ever wanted was for the pain to go away, and this was the only way for it to disappear. As she slowly laid down on the cold tile floor, she seen Nick's face again, smiling at her.

"Miley, you don't wanna do this?" He said, his voice as soft as an angel's. "Death isn't the answer."

"But. . . I want to be with you! You don't know how much it hurts, Nick!"

"Yes, I do! I see you. . I see the pain your going through, and trust me it hurts me to know I'm the cause of it." Nick said, he was dressed in white clothes. I guess that's what you wear when your in heaven. "Nicholas, I-" He stopped her by placing his lips overs hers. . it was short but it was enough for her.

"As much as I want you to stay, I can't let you. Your not ready." Nick mumbled against her lips. "I want you to have a life, for as long as you can. Turn 18, get married, have babies, do the impossible. . . be with someone who will love you. Even if it isn't me." Nick gently placed his hand where her heart is. "But you have to live to do that for me. . ."

Stepping away from Nick she seen him smiling at her. Then he started to disappear, everything around her became bright, and white. Groaning in frustration, she ran her hands through her hair, and let out a few unwanted tears. And when she opened her eyes again, she seen a bright light above her. Not being used to the light she had to close her eyes, once again. Then she heard lightning strike, and that caused her to open her eyes once again. She was alive, but how. .?

Looking to her left she seen Joe, sitting in the chair beside her, his hand placed over hers. He must have felt her small movements, because he began to wake up. "Hey." He said softly, and sat up some.

"Hey." She replied back hoarsely. Miley looked up at him, she seen questions, and curiosity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Joey!" Her gaze dropped down to their hands, she lifted hers up and intertwined their fingers together.

"Why did you do it?" Joe asked, and gently squeezed her hand. "I miss him so much, Joe!" She looked up at him, he looked like he wanted to cry, and that made her feel so much more worse than she already did.

"I know you do, but he wouldn't want us to kill ourselves because of it." Closing her eyes, she felt warm salty tears run down her cheeks. "But it- wait did you say 'us'?" He smiled and nodded "I did. Because if you were to die. . then I would have to as well." Joe leaned down some. "You see there's this feeling I have and it's called love. . ."

Once I seen him look at me, I couldn't help but mirror the smile he had on his face. But the next few words that escaped his lips were something I didn't expect. "I never wanted to admit this, because I knew how you felt for Nick. . . but I can't help it. I love you, and I know it seems weird coming from me, but I do."

My heart skipped a beat, and almost instantly I felt warmth again. It was the feeling of being loved by someone, I never thought I'd see that day again. It's a feeling someone should hold and cherish for eternity. I slowly sat up in the bed and leaned closer to Joe. When my lips touched his, I knew I'd be okay. I'd be happy again.

Joe, was the one who rushed me to safety tonight, The doctors were the ones who pumped the drugs from my system. . but I knew deep down who it really was that brought me back to life.

Nick didn't know it, but he was my knight, my heart, but most of all. . he was my hero in so many more ways than one. And for that I will forever hold a place for him in my heart.


End file.
